


Canines

by Cactus132



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Captivity, Choking, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus132/pseuds/Cactus132
Summary: Stanford Pines is a devoted man to his family, so much so that non of them can leave the house. After one family member attempts to flee the home and fails this will arise something inside of Mabel Pines to find a way out of her uncle's "love".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as the fic is updated so be sure to pay attention to those.

He was running, he didn’t know where he was running but he was just running. He had no clue as to where he was going but anywhere was better than there, and he knew he couldn’t stop running otherwise he would find him. He couldn’t afford for him to find him, he had to do this for him and his kids, he had to find the town of Gravity Falls, but the forest he was running through was a maze. He had no clue where to go, everywhere he looked the same rows of evergreens looked back. He was starting to get tired but yet he knew there was not time to rest if he did then he might find him, but he was so tired he’d been running for so long a countless number of miles. He must have been far enough from the house now to rest for a little while, right? 

He stopped his running and started taking in some breath, he needed to sit and get his mind together and try and figure a way out of the dense Gravity Falls forest. He slumped down next to a mossy trunk of a tree, he focused on his breathing for a little while calming the pumping of his heart. He sat for what felt for ten minutes and he quickly realized him stopping and sitting was a mistake as his legs ached in protest form the long run he just did, he was sure he could sit for just a few more minutes.

Roughly about fifteen minutes slipped by the tired man, when his legs didn’t ache as much he decided that it was best to get moving again. Once he stood however he heard a branch snap from behind him, his stomach dropped at the sound made by a being other than himself. He licked his lips quickly and knew that he would have to move quickly, he looked over the foggy horizon of the overcast day and set his destination. He started in a sprint but was quickly tackled to the forest floor. “Fuck,” he shouted as the wind was knocked out of him.

He was placed on his stomach with his face in the dirt, the man that tackled him chuckled softly at catching him and watching him trying to get loose from under him. “Pl-please Ford just let me and the kids go okay? I’ll leave you and Stan be, I won’t go to the police I swear just let us go!” The man sobbed under Stanford’s weight.

Another chuckle left Ford’s lips as he touched the man's neck. “Tell me Shermie, why would I want that? I’ve grown so fond of my little niece and nephew, I think we’ll make the perfect family together.” 

Shermie let out another sob listening to his brothers words. “Ford I-I can’t go back there, if I go back I’ll tell them all about the outside and what they're missing out on!” 

Stanford was silent at his brothers threats, the quiet was making Shermie nervous. “Well who said anything about you coming back, after all you have tried to flee twice now.” 

Shermies eyes went wide knowing what was coming. “Ford! No plea-,” It was too late however as the wire was thrown over his neck, and his supply to air was cut off. 

“You know Shermie, I really hoped that you would just obey and listen to me. Yet you just had to keep trying to rebel against me, and I can’t have that,” Shermie was gasping desperately for the air just beyond his lungs. 

“And sure you aren’t nearly as disobedient as Stanley was oh no, but I don’t have time to train and punish you with the kids around. After all like you said you might tell them something I don’t want them to hear,” Shermies adams apple tried bobbing painfully under the wire but to no avail. 

“But don’t you worry Shermie, me and Stanley will take good care of your children in your absence. I mean teenagers are very easy to mold to your whims, it’ll be easy,” with a tear falling from his brown eye Shermie tries gasping in a breath for the last time before going limp. 

Once his brother stopped his struggle Stanford stood from his now dead brothers back, he was going to miss him but he knew that it was going to be for the best in the long run. It was time to clean up the mess now, Stanford took out his shovel and began digging. 

It took him a little while but soon enough he was able to dig a deep enough grave for his brother. He slipped his limp body into the grave along with the wire, and with that he dumped the dirt into the grave. Now that the dirty work had concluded it was time for Ford to get really dirty, he went over to his back that was left behind the tree he found Shermie at, he went through it and found a hammer and a pair of scissors. If he was going to create a lie about how Shermie really died he had to make it believable after all, he cut holes and ripped gashes into his clothing. That was only for a little realism next he grabbed the hammer, he aligned the head of it with his nose and is one swift motion he broke his nose with a harsh crack. Blood began to trickle down his nose, but he contained it as real blood isn’t washable while the fake stuff would come out with ease. 

He packed his things up and began the trek back home. It took him only about two hours to get back, once he approached the large wall he punched in the code to the gate and went through to the house. He entered through the door and looked around for Stan, “Stanley?” 

He hear someone walking in the kitchen and began walking towards the noise. He walked in to see Mabel and Dipper sitting together in their usual attire, Mabel a grey shin length dress with her hair in a ponytail, and Dipper in a grey shirt tucked into his black pants. Ford smiled at the sight of the twins eating dinner in their respective uniforms, “Children, have you seen Stanley.” 

The twins turn to look at Ford and got wide eyed at his condition. “Uncle Stanford! What happened to you, is our dad with you!” Dipper exclaimed while getting up to aid his beloved uncle while Mabel stayed seated. 

“He’s in your guy’s room,” Mabel deadpanned to her uncle. 

Mabels tone and lack of respect irritated Stanford as she should rise and see if he needed any help like her brother, but he would have to address that later. Right now he needed to find his brother, so he could get his bone serum. “We’ll talk in a bit Mason, I have to go get Stanley.”

He took Mabel's advice and headed upstairs to see if he was in their room, sure enough once opening the door he saw the figure of his brother sitting in his armchair facing the window reading his novel. In his usual black blazer, white dress shirt, and black slacks. He was reading the God of Small Things, he only knew this because Stan had been talking about it with the kids for the past month as Stanford hated reading fiction. He only let the kids learn about the books was because it gave Stan something to do. 

Once hearing the door open Stan turned and looked at Ford, his eyes went wide at seeing his brothers state. “Oh gosh Stanford what happened to you!” 

“I’m fine Stanley, just get me the bone serum. You do know where it is don’t you?” Stanford said the last bit in a condescending tone. 

Stan placed the book onto his seat and went to the bathroom to grab what his brother needed, “Of course I do.” 

“Good,” Ford sat down on the large king sized bed and just sat and watch Stan get out the serum and the needed materials. He filled a syringe with the dark green substance, he walked over to his brother also carrying a dry and wet towl. 

“How did this happen to you? What happened to Shermie?” Stan sat next to his brother and rolled up the sleeve of his destroyed red turtleneck sweater. 

“Shermie is dead Stanley,” Ford said emotionlessly while he brother injected him with the needle. In an instant Ford’s nose went back to its fixed state with a sickening pop, and Stan let out a sad sigh. 

“H-how did he die?” 

Ford went a little quiet just registering his brothers question, “he was attacked and killed by a beast in the wood. I was able to kill it but is did some damage to myself.” 

Stan began wiping the dried blood off of his brothers face, and he grew a deep frown on his face. “Are you uh going to tell the kids?” 

Ford glared at his brother, what kind of stupid question was that. “Of course I’m going to tell them, I would appreciate it if you didn’t ask me such stupid things.”

Stan hung his head in shame, “Sorry Ford.” 

Ford pulled his face up to look him in the eyes, “if you’re going to apologize you’ll look at my face, and you will call me by my name.” 

Stans eyes grew a bit glossy but he was able to keep himself together, “S-sorry Stanford.” Stanford let go of his brothers face and stood up, he went over to their closet and pulled out a fresh pair of clothing. He quickly changed into a black turtleneck and khakis while his brother sulked still on the bed. 

Ford looked at his brother with a fiery gaze, “Common I’m going to tell the children and I want you to be with me.” 

Stan stood from the bed and went to the door to open it for his brother, they began to travel down into the living room. Ford sat himself into the large leather chair while Stanley stood to his side with his arms behind his back, Ford then looked into the entryway of the kitchen. “Mabel, Mason I have something I need to tell you two.” 

It didn’t take long until the two children were walking into the living room, they both stood in front of the arm chair ready for their uncles scrutiny. “I wanted to tell you that your father Shermie is dead,” Ford said this casually to the twins in front of him. 

Both their reactions were different to the news. Dipper’s eyes went wide glossing over slightly, while his sister Mabel just let out a sad sigh and had no further reaction. They were quiet for a while before Dipper spoke, “H-how did he die?” 

“A beast in the woods killed him before I could save him.” 

Dipper looked at his uncle Ford in both sadness and awe, “were you able to kill the beast uncle Ford?”

Ford grimaced at the improper usage of his name but he would let it slide as the child just lost his father. “Yes Mason I killed the creature, we shouldn’t have to worry about anything like it hurting us, and remember Mason to call me by my name.”

Mabel kept her head down and her mouth in a permanent grimace at the wood, while Dipper beamed at his uncle seemingly forgetting about his dead father. “Wow Uncle Stanford, and uh sorry.”

Ford leaned back further into the leather of the seat silently accepting his apology. “Now that we got that out of the way, either of you want to tell me why your father perished?”

Both of the twins looked at one another at the question and were silent, neither of them knowing the answer or just not wanting to say it. It wasn’t until Dipper spoke again that Ford got his answer, “because he never lost his canine teeth, so he wasn’t able to live on his own.” 

Ford grew a wide tooth smile at Dippers response, “that’s exactly right Mason. The canines are a symbol of immaturity, and until you lose them you are not ready to leave and the outside world will destroy you. That is why you are with me because when your mother died who had lost her canines your father came to me with you two. It’s why Stanley is with me because he never lost his canines so therefore he must live with me so I can protect him.” 

Stanley clutched the back of his blazer listening to his brother, he then sighs when Ford reaches out to hold onto his hand. “While I say you two must wait until you lose the canines, you two also need to keep in mind that it’s unlikely that both of you will lose them. Most twins only one will lose their canines, and then it’ll become the responsibility of the other twin to care for the one who didn’t,” Ford says this while squeezing Stan's hand. 

“Now, I want you two to finish up your remaining chores for the night then go to bed. I’ll be waking you up at sunrise for your lessons,” Ford said while rubbing the back of Stanley’s hand on his cheek. 

“Yes uncle Ford!” Dipper chirped out, walking back into the kitchen. Mabel tried to follow suit but she hadn’t said anything to him yet, and this improperness annoyed Ford. 

“Excuse me Mabel but you haven’t excused yourself from me.” 

Mable turned back around to her uncle in the doorway of the kitchen, “yes uncle Ford.” She deadpanned this again to Ford, and while this still mildly annoyed him he had a rough long day and wanted to spend time with his twin. “I want you to go upstairs Stanley, I'll be up in a little bit I have some matters to attend to. Do as you please until I get up there,” he said kissing his brothers hand. 

Stan went up to the room, he didn't know what his brother was going to be doing but he didn't care to ask. Once in the room he looked at his book and thought about reading some more, but decided against it as he no longer felt like it. Instead he went over to the bathroom and stripped himself naked, and began to run the water. 

He got under the strong stream of hot water and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. He felt the familiar grasp of grief come over to him, while he knew he was going to miss his younger brother he felt most of the sorrow for the children. They had lost both of their parents at such a young age, and while they still had their uncles he knew how protective Ford is. At the thought of that Stan rubbed his hand over the mark on his right shoulder, he could feel the left handed six fingered mark etched into his skin. He still remembers the day of when Ford gave him the mark and why. 

He shivered at the memory, he just hopped that the twins would behave enough for Ford to have no need to do the same to them. He loved his brother of course, but he didn't want him to hurt the kids in any way. 

After a while in the shower Stan decided it was time to get out, he once turning off the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and went for the bedroom. He put on a pair of boxers but no shirt as it was starting to get really hot at night. He sat on the bed and waited for Ford to come back from whatever he was doing, while sitting he looked at his upper body and frowned. He had gotten fat over the years, and while he wasn't that old only forty six. He still had a fat belly and man boobs that were all covered in a thick layer of mostly brown but greying chest hair and sitting down didn't do his figure any favors. he honestly was surprised that his brother found him attractive. 

During this train of thought Stan failed to notice the opening of the door to their room, he was expecting it to be his brother but instead it was Mabel. He didn't bother covering his upper body as she's seen him shirtless plenty of times before. Her eyes were sad and they pierced through Stan's soul, “hey there pumpkin are you uh doing okay?” 

She didn't say anything just shook her head as a lone tear fell from her eye. Stan patted the bedding next to him to have her to come over and sit next to him, she came over and sat without hesitation. He began rubbing her back soothingly, but once he did she broke out into sobs. He wanted to hug her but didn't want to make her uncomfortable as he has no shirt on so instead he wrapped her in one of his blankets and got up to throw on a quick t shirt. 

While putting in his shirt he grabbed a book that he and Mabel had been reading together, thinking that I would help in her time of sorrow. Then he quickly came back over to Mabel with the book in hand. “Anything you want to talk to me about?” He asked sitting down and wrapping an arm around her shoulders hugging her sideways. 

She sniffled and shook her head again, Stan sighed but wasn't going to push her to say anything. “Okay, but you can talk to me at anytime if you want.” 

He opened up the book to the bookmarked chapter, they were reading Their Eyes Were Watching God. A book that if Ford New what it was about would contraband it as soon a possible, but Stan knew that it was an important book for Mabel to read at the age of fourteen. A book about a woman who discovers what she is really looking for in life and who she really is, it would do some good for her after all she has to live with three men. 

He begins reading for her, getting about a quarter of the way through a chapter when Mable starts to sniffle again. At first he ignores it and keeps reading to her, but after a while she mumbles something that he couldn’t hear, “What was that pumpkin?” 

She takes in a couple more sniffles before answering him again, “Th-thank you uncle Stanley…” 

Stan nits his brows at her statement and pulls her closer, “whatcha thanking me for?” 

“Ju-just you’re always here for me,” she tucks her face into her uncle's shoulder and then continues speaking. “Uncle Stanford wanted to talk with Dipper, and I didn’t want to be alone in our room,” she whispers out into her uncle's skin. 

He grows a timid smirk and rubs circles into her back with his thumb, “of course, I’ll always be here for ya. You don’t have to thank me for that, if Stanford is ever doing something with Mason you can always come to me.” 

She goes quiet again, and Stan assumes that the conversation has ended. So he continues to read, but he doesn't get two sentences into the book before mable is speaking up again. “Does… does uncle Stanford hate me?” 

Stan goes stiff at the question, it’s questions like those that will reap the punishments that his brother can and will dish out. He's just thankful that she chose now to express these thoughts, better for him to squash these ideas now than risk for her to speak out on this at the wrong time. “Of course he loves you, what makes you think of something like that?” 

Mabel sighs and sits up from her uncle's shoulder and cradled her self around her waist. “It's just- he never seems to really show interest in me. He's always wanting to do things with Dipper, and yeah he teaches me about science and math but it's like he knows I don't like it. So he punishes me for it, it's not fair uncle Stanley, he won't even let me color or paint. I love reading with you uncle Stanley, but there's more I want to do…” 

Stan grew a frown listening to his niece. She was letting it all loose, and Stan knew what she was feeling the rules that his brother had put up were strict and have little to know wiggle room, but they were for their own good. He's had similar feelings to what Mabel feels years ago when his brother first took him in. He thought it was unfair that he couldn't go outside without permission, watch TV or movies, or even paint or draw with color, but he did it for them to protect them. Keep them from the dangers of becoming selfish and not caring for the family, it's not that Ford didn't care about individuality it was that so many people only cared about themselves, and Ford opened Stan’s eyes to that after he left Ford with their parents all those years ago. He just needed Mabel to understand and accept that. “I know how you feel sweetie I really do, but you really do need to get that this is for the good of all of us.” 

Mabel sighed and tucked her arms closer around her waist, “okay…” She mumbled out, and this made Stans frown deepen. He knew that face very well as he's mirrored that face many times before, and he knew that this wasn't going to be the end of this. He just hopped that she wouldn't let his brother know about these feelings. “Well if you feel like this again just let me know and we can talk, okay?” 

She didn't give a verbal response just nodded her head, and clutched closer to Stan’s shoulder. Stan went back to reading for a little while longer, but it wasn't too long into reading before there was another opening of the door. Stan immediately stopped reading and closed the book at the sight of his brother walking into the room, he knit his brows and gave a piercing glare at Mabel. “Well I think it's about time to head back to your room sweetie,” he said standing up from the bed. 

Ford let out an annoyed sigh, “here I'll take her back, you wait here Stanley.” Ford led Mabel out of their room and down the hallway, their room was on the third floor of the house and was the second largest room. It didn't take long before they reached the bedroom door. 

Mabel reached up to grave the knob of the door, but got her hand slapped away by Ford’s. “I just wanted to let you know, while I understand that you're upset about your father. I expect you to address me properly, and to not be so disrespectful with your tone. I will not tolerate being treated in the manner you have been today.” 

Mabel was quiet, but knew that now wasn't the time to be so. “Okay, sorry uncle Stanford,” she said obediently. 

Ford grew a toothy smile at his nieces obedience, “you're forgiven. You should also know that you can always talk to me if you need to, Stanley is a great shoulder to cry on, but I can also be someone you can console into. I may make the rules but I'm also a sensible and considerate person.” 

Mabel clenched her jaw tight at the offer and looked into her uncle's eyes. They were the same brown hugh of her dads and uncles, but they didn't radiate the same warmth theirs do. She quickly looked away from the eyes and reached up for the knob of the door, she turned it quickly and opened the door. “Okay, thank you uncle Stanford,” she quickly walked in and shut the door. 

Once the door was shut Ford stood in the dark of the hallway, just looking at the wood of the closed door. He listen to the subtle chit chat between Mabel and Dipper, and then walked down the hall back to the room that contained his brother Stan. 

He was still sitting on the bed, but the shirt he was wearing when he first walked in was now off. His plump stomach and hair chest were out for the piercing gaze of his brother's gaze. Ford licked his lips at the consumable sight of his brother, he walked over to the side of the bed and placed a hand onto Stan’s bare chest, his cold hands being warmed from the access heat of his chest. “You know you shouldn't coddle her so much.”

Stan looked in his brothers eyes in a bit of confusion. “O-okay, sorry Stanford,” he said intimidated. 

Ford smiled again at the tone, and clutched his brothers right breast pulling and twisting on the nipple. “I know you are,” Ford leans in and places a heavy kiss onto his brothers lips. Stan moans at the force of the kiss and is quick to open up his mouth, and easily let's his brothers tongue slip into his mouth. 

Ford groans as he glides his tongue quickly into the caverns of his brothers mouth. He glides his tongue over the bumps and rows of teeth, just taking in all the flavors of his brother. He pushed Stan down onto the bed with himself laying on top of him and his legs wrapped around his pelvis like a snake. He was grinding his erection gruffly into the lower curve of his brothers stomach, but he couldn't feel the usual jabbing of his brother on his rear, but that didn't worry Ford knowing that it wouldn't take long for that to happen. 

Their faces are latched for a while, and all that is heard is the sounds of mouths coming together and the short breaths being taken in between the kisses. After some time though Ford detaches from his face and looks in his brothers eyes with his lustful ones, he looks at his clean neck and a smile splits his face at an idea. “You know I think it's been quite too long since I've marked your neck, wouldn't you say so?” 

There was no verbal response from Stan only a little gasp and whimper, but Ford took that as his answer. He sucked his mouth on the right side of his brothers neck, at first licking softly until a moan came from Stan's lips. Then he bit down, it wasn't gentle or hard somewhere in between, but it made a gasp of pleasure and pain surge from Stan’s lips. He broke the skin of the neck and lapped at the blood that pooled out getting a whine for his work, he then sucked a bruise into the spot to accompany the bite. He marked his brother two more times in the spot above his Adam's apple, and in the left parallel to the mark on the right.

He sat back up on his brothers pelvis and admired the work done to the neck, “you look so wonderful like that Stanley. Your neck marked by my teeth, letting me know that you're no one else's but mine.” He knew Stan had the mark on his shoulder to mark him, but being able to mark his brother over and over again was truly invigorating. 

He looked down at his brothers nipples now, the pink stubs looking back oh so invitingly. He latched his mouth around the small area of skin, this action making a large moan leaves Stan's lips. He smirks as he's suckling on the right nipple, like his neck he bites down into the nubs. He bites until he breaks enough skin for the iron taste to hit his tongue he then begins to lick and suck the abused nipple. “Uh g-god st-Stanford…” Stan gasps out. 

Being through with fourplay Ford looks at his brother again with the same toothy grin revealing his canine “implants”. “Have you prepared yourself at all today Stanley?” 

Stanley gasped as his brother tucked his boxers off revealing his now erect cock, and moved his legs up by his shoulders. “Yeah this mornin’, should still be good to go.” 

Stanford hummed in approval hearing just what he wanted as he slid off his pants and underwear to reveal is very erect cock. He didn't bother grabbing lube and spit into his hand mildly lubing his cock along with the dripping pre edjaculate. Not wanting to waste any time he aligned the tip of his cock with the somewhat loose entrance of his brother. 

He slowly inched his way through the resistance, being encouraged more and more by his cocksleeve brother to fill him. Soon he reached the root of his cock and his brothers rectum was stretched wide around his thick cock. “F-fuck Ford, you feel so good inside me.” 

Ford chuckled at the broken usage of his name, the only time he approves of it is while fucking all sense out of his brother. He slowly begins to thrust in and out of his brother, taking long and slow strides in and out of his twin. The pace was driving the younger twin mad as he was to old to receive much please from slow and tender, he needed hard, sloppy, and rough if he ever dreamed of getting off. He pushed himself onto his brother cock to try and pick up the pace but his brother slapped his thick thigh hard, making him yelp. “Impatient as always Stanley, don't worry I'll fuck your whore ass deep and thoroughly, but at my own pace.” 

Stan whines at the response he got, he knew his brother would give him what he wanted but he would have to let his brother go through the motions as he always has too. Ford does a few more slow and deep thrust but eventually the pace does pick up, and Stan is quick to notice. He tries to meet his brother part way in his thrusts, but Ford holds him to make sure not to have any control of his fucking. Once Ford picks the pace up it only takes a little while longer until Stan I howling in rejoice when Ford strikes his prostate. 

“Oh fuck, -ord d-don't stop!” He pleas as Ford continuously hits the sweet spot again and again. It only takes a few more deep strong jabs in until Stan is spreading his seed across the coarse hair on his stomach and chest. The warm fluid being netted across his stomach in an abstract art kind of way, and seeing his brother undone and the mess that he is Ford begins to pound without mercy. 

He grabs onto the cum covered chest hair and pulls hard, only getting a defeated and tired whimper out of Stan. “God you're such a fucking mess, and all of it is for me. You're a mess for me, a slut for me, a lover for me, and a brother for me.” Ford chants as he gets closer and closer to the edge, and Stan from overstimulated is clenching and unclenching his anus making the feeling so much more intense for Ford. 

It only take two more powerful and deep strikes before Ford is releasing his seed into his brother, with a loud gasp of his name, his full name. His seed claims the inside of Stan's body as Ford slides out of his brother, trying his best not to let any slip out even plunging the now loose muscle with the matte of his fingers to try and prevent leakage. Once he feels that not too much will leak out he climbs off the bed, but only for a second to admire his brothers form. 

Stan’s fully nude unlike him who still wears a sweater which he quickly takes off, he has his simple gold chain around his neck, his greying brown hair is thrown in every which way. The cum on his stomach now since lost it's heat makes Ford lick his lips as if he were a vulture looking over a long since forgotten corpse. He bends over and licked his brother clean of his own seed, Stan let's out a contempt sigh as he was cleaned, and Ford couldn't help but notice his right hand had a little bit of the seed on it from gripping the hair. He snuggled up to his brother and brought the soiled hand to his brothers lips. He lapped the digits clean of the seed quickly making Ford chuckle and moan.

They were both so tired now done with the events of the evening, both of their eyes half lidded from exhaustion. Now that the mask of lust has left Stan's face it reveals his usual face of timid confidence, he looked at Ford like he needed to say something but knew he wouldn't. Ford adored this look on his brother, as he knew that he would no longer be challenged by his brother. He had complete control and with this control he laid him and his brother down under the covers of the bed and held him tight. “I love you Stanley” he whispered into the crook of his neck. 

Stanley was quiet for just a momentary heart beat before responding, “you too Stanford.” With that Ford was able to rest easy knowing his brothers state of mind for yet another evening. 

 

On the third floor of the house, in the room down the hall Mabel is lying in her bed unable to fall to sleep. She doubts that she'll be getting any sleep that evening, as various thoughts are flying through her brain keeping her up. She's thinking about her two uncles and the separate conversations she had with the two of them, she honestly doesn't know what to think of the two of them. Stan she trusts but she doesn't know how she feels about his words about uncle Ford loving her, the words that he spoke to her she didn't believe them. That was only for a little while however, than she remembered his eyes, the strong warm brown that showed he truly knew what he was talking about and understood her pain. 

This thought brought comfort at having someone with similar feelings, but they also struck uncertainty as she could see a hint of fear that Stan tried to hide away, but she saw it making her wonder if at one point did Stan did feel the same about Ford's anaconda love? It made her think deeply about he uncle's past, like what could have happened between them at some point that led to the look he had? And how could she figure out more about their past? 

There were many missing bits and pieces and it would be hard to find all those pieces as neither liked talking about their past. Stan did say that if she wanted to talk about her feelings he would be there for her, maybe if she talks to him more she could get more information about their past. It would be worth a shot, after all she didn't have very many options. 

She also started thinking about the talk she had with Ford just outside her room, and couldn't help the cold shiver that ran down her back. His eyes that were so similar to her father's and uncle Stan's, yet so cold. They made her completely disregard his offer about talking to him, as his eyes contradicted his words of being a very understanding person. She's lived with the man for a long time now and he was far from understanding, he would shame and punish her and her brother for the littlest mistakes. Once he sent her away to her room without lunch or dinner for asking him why he still had his canines if he said he had lost them, a completely responsible question. He came to her later that evening after punishing her he explained to her that he had in fact put in implants as he didn't like the feel and look of missing teeth, and he told her that it was highly disrespectful of her to ask such things out of the blue, yet she still felt as if what her uncle told her wasn't true. 

Sitting in her bed and thinking about all these thoughts made he grow parched, she wanted a drink of water. While going down stairs at night without either uncle being awake was strictly against the rules, she didn't care as she's done it many times before to grab water or a snack. So with the thought of water she hopped up out of her bed and headed down the stairs.

It was a quiet evening in the house no noise to be heard, well it was two in the morning. She quietly walked her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, she grabbed a cup and filled it with ice and water. After taking a couple of drinks re filling it and heading back towards the stairs, but the photos on the shelf of the living room caught her eye. 

She looked at the various years of family photos that were on the shelf, starting when they were six, and up until they were thirteen. All of the photo’s had their father in them, and seeing this brought a pang of sorrow to her heart knowing that this year's photo would be without their dad. She looked at the most recent one and inspected it thoroughly. She looked at herself in he white sundress, she smiled at the outfit as she loved the way it looked but she was only allowed to wear it on the days they took the family photo. Her mood was soured however once looking at the rest of the photo, their positions were the same every year, Ford in the center of the photo, Stan to his left, her father to his right, than her and Dipper standing in front of Ford. She was to his left being closest to Stan and Dipper to his right closest to Shermie, his hands rested on both of their shoulders, but mabel looked at the six knuckled left hand clutching her right shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> There will be more parts added soon, and I will try to get out part two some time soon!


End file.
